Stars
by waterlightmagick
Summary: It is said that every star is a wish....When Zuko is given a plan to defeat the Avatar, he must undergo some serious procedures in order to be trusted. But as unexpected feelings arise, and he recalls his treacherous purpose, what is he to do?
1. Prologue

Aang was hurting again.

Even after his wound had been healed, there had been many aches and pains in his back. Mostly because many of the nerves that had been damaged were growing back incredibly fast-thanks to Katara's bending.

Too fast.

In fact, it gave him more than just aches. Searing pains in his neck would keep him up for hours into the night. He would have muscle spasms, which while Sokka said made him look like a "dancing hogmonkey", his laughs and smiles were feeble and weak.

Yes, he was hurting.

And he wasn't the only one.

Katara sat at the waters edge, swinging her legs, splashing droplets onto the grass.

She was supposed to be filling the water bucket, but she had long left that thought behind and had settled on different matters.

'And now what?' It was a question that had plagued her for days now.

They were just a few miles outside of Ba Sing Se but they had very little time to waste. It was mid spring and getting to the fire nation would take up to a month.

And besides their lack in food and supplies, they still had to find Aang a firebending teacher.

'Which could've been Zuko's uncle', Katara thought bitterly.

Which brought her to another subject.

Zuko.

This was, in fact, the first time she had thought about him after the battle.

Or more like the first time she hadn't tried to push the thought to the back of her mind again.

It wasn't that she was trying to forget-though it would've been a relief-but she just didn't have the time or strength to regale what had happened.

And she suspected that if she did she would overboil with rage; screaming prophanities

and sending ice daggers flying through the air.

She didn't need that.

No one did.

But she was afraid that if she kept it locked in for too long she would simply explode.

'Just a little longer,' she thought, 'I can keep it in for just a little longer.'

Meanwhile back at camp, Sokka leaned over near the campfire and picked something off the ground.

"Hey, Toph?" he called, looking over his shoulder at the blind girl.

"Yeah?"

"What's Katara supposed to be doing?"

"Um. Getting water I think."

"Water?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because;" he inquired, looking down at the object in his hands, "she forgot the bucket.

'I can keep it in……just a little bit longer….'


	2. Cruelty of a leader

Chapter One

It was an incredibly hot day in the Earth Kingdom capital. One of the hottest days in it's history.

No one knew what had brought on such a change in temperature since it had been reasonably cool and breezy the past few days.

Even Zuko, who under the constant blow of palm leaf fans, was feeling quite faint from the heat.

Azula however, had not even noticed the blazing sun, and was poring over a document that a Dai Li agent had handed her over an hour ago.

The paper wasn't very long, and Zuko inwardly smirked at her irritated and strained face.

Reading and grammar had never been Azula's strong points; where as he could easily read for times as much in the same amount of time.

Unfortunately, his father had never been impressed by such skills, as he hated reading himself.

Like father like daughter.

"Zuzu!" she called, making him jump, "Read out those last five paragraphs. My eyes are tired."

'Last five?' he thought, glancing down at the page. 'But there are only eight! That took her more than an hour to read? Only THREE paragraphs?'

As Zuko opened his mouth to speak, tow Dai Li rushed in, carrying another agent: a burn snaking around his arm, all the way down to his wrist.

Inflamed and red, it was horrible to look at.

Unconsciously, Zuko's hand flew to his own mark.

"Ma'am, we found him outside General Iroh's cell."

"Ex-general." She reminded him in a droll tone.

"Right Ma'am. Well, we found him leaned up against the cell bars with this burn on his arm and-"

"Is my uncle still in his cell?" she interrupted.

"Uh, well, yes. But Zhi Xang-"

Zhi Xang. So, that was the mans name. Zuko had seen during assembly before. He always seemed to listen intentaly to what Azula said. A sick thought, but anyone could tell he was extremly loyal.

"Look, either take him to the infirmary or dispose of him. I have no place for weaklings."

_Dispose _of him?

Zuko's eyes widened in disgust as Azula's razor sharp tone cut through the agents words.

"B-but…uh…he's…h-he's not…"

"I'm giving you a choice here Ling." She said, leaning back in the throne. "Infermary or disposal. Next time I won't be so considerate. Be thankful."

"O-of course Lady Azula. Thank you!" he replied, as he dragged Zhi Xang off to what Zuko hoped was medical help.

The thought sprang to his mind before he could stop it.

'_She _could heal him'

His eyes widened again-this time in surprise- and he mentally slapped himself.

'Stop it. Stop thinking about that. About…_her….'_

"Zuzu, are you angry? Your hands are clenched."

"Huh?"

Looking down he realized she was right. His fists were balled unusually tight and small flames were escaping from between his fingers.

"Oh god, don't make it hotter than it already is." She said, fanning herself.

So, she did notice the heat.

He stared at an old tapestry in the east corner of the room.

On it was Water Tribe signal and Fire Nation insignia.

He remembered her face from the caves. Sad, angry, confused, and bathed in soft green light.

When she told him her story. Her tears.

"I'm sorry."

"That's something we have in common."


	3. Puff, the wishstar penguin

Chapter Two

"Bwaaaaar."

"Shh. Quiet Bosco."

Katara glanced over her shoulder at the Earth King and his bear.

Giving them a sorry look, she reached over to the food bag and dumped the contents into her lap. All she found were crumbs and a rock shaped nut Sokka had proclaimed, "might just be a rock."

It had been two days without food-and while they had been through worse, the king and Bosco weren't used to such conditions.

Their stomachs had been grumbling nonstop for the past five hours.

Raising the bag to eyelevel, she dug through it thoroughly, hoping that perhaps something was stuck inside.

"I'm sorry Bosco. We'll just have to find a market." She said, continuing to search through the bag in vain.

"Oh no! We are not stopping at a market this near the city!" Sokka cried, whipping around to face Katara.

"We're _miles_ outside Ba Sing Se! What-are you planning on starving us until we get to the Fire Nation?!" she retorted, "Sokka we _need_ food!"

"Well we'll just have to wait! Azula probably sent the Dai Li after us a long time ago. They could be anywhere!"

"Actually;" Toph piped up, "I seriously doubt they could get there before Appa."

Sokka wasn't satisfied.

"But they could arrive while we're ther-OW! Hey! " He shouted as Katara threw the rock-nut at him; hitting him squarely in the nose.

"Your _voice_ is loud enough to get us caught! Now shush!"

"Hmph!"

"Honestly!"

Lifting her face towards the sky, Katara began counting the stars.

'Every star is a wish.' Her mother had once told her. 'And every time you count them there will be more and less out there. Because the star disappears whenever that wish is granted.'

Katara smiled at the memory.

'What do _you_ wish for Katara?'

'Ummmmmmmm….a pet penguin!' she had replied in a hopeful child's manner.

'Well then;' her mother laughed, 'lets write the number of stars in the snow and count them again when you get your pet.'

'Yeah!'

206 stars.

The very next day, Katara had found a penguin with an injured flipper. She took it in and named it Puff.

That night she and her mother had stayed out, counting the stars. Sure enough, the dark sky was one less a light.

She had once heard that stars were really just balls of fire.

Which once again brought up the subject of Zuko.

What was he doing now? Being ordered around by Azula no doubt.

Katara had always picked up a vibe that Azula wasn't exactly known for her loyalty, and was sure that just because Zuko had joined her side she wasn't going to waste any time getting him to do her dirty work.

It seemed like after all Zuko went through, he was just being used. To capture the Avatar, to team up with a sister he hated, all in false hopes of restoring his honor.

And even after all he put them through….Katara felt slightly sorry for him.

From what he had told her back in the caves, she highly doubted he could get it back.

She really thought…he had changed…..

'Zuko……..'

"Bowahhr." Bosco growled, snapping her out of her daze.

"Oh. Hello Bosco."

"Narrrrr." The bear replied, resting his head on her shoulder.

Sigh.

"That reminds me;" Katara said, patting his nose, " We have to find you a suitable hiding place your majesty. It's too dangeress for you to travel with us. You could get hurt."

"I was just thinking about that." Said Aang from his place at Appa's reins. "We'll have to drop him off somewhere…with someone reliable."

"Hmm…." Mumbled Toph, "well we could leave him with my parents. It's almost exactly like his living style- minus the army and Dai Li. We could probably even afford to buy the palace (This earned an "Oh my" from the king, and a "No need to gloat Toph" from Sokka). But I think the guards would notice a ten-ton bison flying into the garden. Too bad."

"Well……..how about Haru?" Sokka cried.

They all exchanged looks of agreement and nodded their heads.

"Haru it is then!" Aang said brightly, tugging at Appa's reins. "That should take us about a week. Great!"

"Good time." Toph agreed turning away from the king who was still staring at her in awe.

But a part of Katara's mind still strayed on Zuko.

'Can people really change so quickly?' she mused, staring at the blackened sky.

'Why not?'

The stars do.


	4. Chopstick illiteracy and worry don't mix

Chapter Three

Why- after all the lessons his mother had given him in proper etiquette- WHY were chopsticks so hard to use??

He had been using them all his life but Zuko had never perfected how to hold them.

Of course, his way of handling them had always consisted of taking one of the chopsticks in his fist, and stabbing his food with it; like a kind of shish-ka-bob.

It was also one of the reasons he had always eaten in private.

For years now, his uncle had been trying to teach him the proper holding technique.

" Happy chopsticks make a happy belly!" Iroh had often reminded him; at which Zuko had either snorted in disgust, or stabbed another piece of meat.

And so, after staring at his place for ten minutes, he ordered the servants to take it away and replace it with something more suitable.

While waiting, he glanced over at Azula, who he found to be watching him intently.

"What?" he asked nervously.

"You still can't use chopsticks" she replied flatly.

"Oh…uh…yeah, well…it hasn't really been the number one thing on my mind…" Zuko stammered.

"Ah yes. Of course it hasn't." she drawled, "You've been very loyal in your search for the Avatar."

'Avatar or chopsticks.' He thought, 'just what does she take me for?'

"I'm proud of you."

'Liar.'

"And I'm sure Father is proud too."

'Wretch.'

He knew full well his sister hated him, and his father didn't care. But as long as he could get back his honor, it wouldn't matter. He would, of course, have to help his uncle escape. **He** was considered a traitor and would be brutally punished- the young prince couldn't allow that.

"Azula," Zuko said, clearing his throat, "when will we start for the Fire Nation?"

"Call it HOME, Brother." The woman exclaimed, as the servant arrived with Zuko's favorite soup.

Aha. 'No chopsticks needed here,' he thought, as he picked up a shiny silver spoon.

He had used spoons at least three times before and was amazed.

To think that an object to small and cheap could be of any serious use.

Yes, he liked spoons. They were simple.

Azula tapped her nailed on the table. How did she keep them so long?

"You would never BELIEVE what the Earth King told me Zuko."

Uninterested, Zuko slurped up some of her soup and gave her a small nod.

"About the Earth kingdoms' attack on the Fire Nation."

The soup strayed out of his mouth, covering the table in noodles and vegetables.

Disgusted, Azula scooted her chair back from the table.

"Really, Zuzu!"

"S-sorry," he sputtered, "A-a…attack??"

"Oh, yes. It seems the king wasn't as oblivious as we thought."

Zuko had lost his appetite now, and he pushed away his bowl.

"When was it going to be?"

"Hmnnn. Have you heard of The Day of Black Sun?"

Of course, he had. What firebender hadn't?

"Isn't that…a solar eclipse?"

"Yes. It's literally the darkest day in FireNation history."

'Call it HOME.' He mentally taunted.

"I see."

"If they attack on that day, fathers army's wouldn't stand a chance." Azula scowled.

"When is the next one supposed to occur?"

"Sometime this summer. We still don't know exactly when. But they must've written the date down somewhere."

"Is that why you have the Dai Li searching every room?"

"Precisely."

Staring at his hands, Zuko's heart began to race.

"So…" he said hesitantly, "do you plan on waiting or attacking the troops early?"

"That depends on Father, but I would prefer to wipe them out now."

"…."

"Of course, there's still the Avatar to worry about." She exclaimed.

Zuko's eyes darted up.

"But….but you shot him down….how could he still be alive?" he stammered.

"Besides the fact that he's the Avatar? He's traveling with what seems to be a waterbending master."

'The FireNation took my mother away from me.'

"What- you think she healed him?"

'Maybe you **could **be free of it.'

"It's possible."

'This is water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole.'

"Though…" Azula mused slowly, "It would have to be some really pure water."

'It has special properties….'

"Well!" She quipped, "Lets hope we see them soon…because the first one I'm going after-is that annoying peasant girl!"

**CRACK**

"OW!"

Between jumping up and darting forward, Zuko had successfully managed to hit the low table with his knee, and pull something in his left thigh.

"Zuzu, I'm starting to think that **all** of your pain is self inflicted!"

"It was just…a dizzy spell." He lied. "I had better go lie down or something…"

"Indeed."

He stumbled out of the room in a daze. Heading towards his sleeping chambers, worry filled him.

'She plans on attacking them soon…she wants to kill the waterbender first…'

Subconsciously, Zuko limped into his room and slid the door closed.

'This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to take us-well, me- to the FireNation- not spend weeks here, searching for the Avatar… '

He weakly stripped to his under garments and pulled himself into bed, tugging up the blankets.

'And…Azula wants to…to **kill** that girl. What was her…Katara? Was that it? Katara.

She wants to kill Katara!'

On his fingers, he began counting the days since the Avatar and his friends had left.

Six. They ought to far outside the city by now.

"….."

It had been six days since they had been trapped in the catacombs together.

Six days since he had seen her, spoken to her...felt her….

Slowly, he held a hand to where her had been only days before.

He remembered how her thumb had grazed over his lip, sending shivers down his spine.

And how her eyes had reassuringly held his, until they drifted shut.

In those few moments, he felt warm, and carefree, and….safe.

When his uncle and the Avatar had burst in the felt the feeling fade away, like a whisper- only to be replaced with anger and hurt, when he saw Katara run from him and hug the young boy.

Suddenly, Zuko noticed he was sweating. Looking down, he realized the blanket was completely smothering him, adding to the much un-needed heat.

Pushing of the bedress, he panted and stretched out across the mattress.

Thinking about that girl could sure distract him It was odd, and he wasn't sure if he liked it.

'Ha.' Zuko frowned. Dizzy spell indeed.

Slowly, silently, the fire prince drifted into a deep sleep.

"I thought you had changed!"

'Yeah...I thought so too….'

ß


	5. Like Zuko

Chapter Four

"Katara! Kataraaaaaaaaa!!!!"

"What?!" the young woman cried, stepping from behind a tree.

"There you are! Where have you been?!"

"In the woods- where do you think!"

It was a clear spring morning. Birds were chirping, the sun was shinning, and Katara had been missing for an hour. And Sokka, being the protective brother he is, had been franticly searching every square inch of land for her.

"Why were in the there alone?! You could've been attacked, or robbed, or- hey;" he eyed the basket in her hands, "what's in that?"

"Food."

"You went to the market?" Sokka cried, eyes wide in disbelief. "You said you were in the woods!"

"Well, yeah. You have to go through them to get there." She answered simply, balancing the carrier on her hip. "Now do you mind Sokka? I want to start breakfast, and I know you're hungry."

Sokka was dumbfounded.

"I can't believe you Katara!" he shouted in outrage. "I deliberately told you not to go there!"

"We needed food!" she spat. For the past six days, they had only caught one small fish and gathered a little more than a handful of berries. "If we didn't get any soon we all would've starved!"

"This is just like when you took that water scroll! You put us all in danger- AGAIN!"

"How dare you! For your information, there was no Fire Nation in that village at all!" she shouted; voice rising with every word, her face turning red.

"But there could have been!" he screeched, arms flailing. "Anyone could have been there and seen you! You could have gotten us captured, or worse! All over some stupid food-"

"SOKKA YOU WERE KILLING US!" Katara screamed, throwing the basket to the ground, tears of anger and hurt in her eyes, threatening to spill.

"Katara…." Sokka started, only to be silenced by Tophs hand.

Spinning sharply, Katara fled into the forest, a sob escaping her throat.

The scene was silent. Everyone's eyes were on Sokka. Even Momo had stopped his usual chittering and turned to look at the watertribe boy.

Toph removed her hand from his mouth and unbended the earth below her, which was acting as a stool.

"Ghnaaaaar?" Bosco questioned, sniffing Sokka's fingers. The king shot the bear a warning look and beckoned him back to his side.

"Come Bosco." He whispered sternly.

Aang however, had groggily sat up from his napping spot on Appa's back.

"Sokka? What happened?" he looked around, "Where's Katara?"

"Sokka was BITCHING at her, so she ran off." Toph replied with distaste.

"Oh." The airbender frowned, "Sokka…"

Exasperated, the teen sank to the ground and buried his face in his hands.

"I was just trying to keep her safe." He murmered, "I didn't mean to…."

Toph patted him roughly on the back.

"It's ok. We all lose our tempers when others try to help."

"Somehow Toph, that didn't really reassure me." Sokka said, lifting his head.

"What did she do?" Aang asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

He was answered by the basket of food flying towards him- complimentary of Toph.

"F-food?" he stammered in disbelief, "you yelled at her for getting FOOD?"

"Screamed is more like it." The blind girl muttered under her breath, at which Sokka scowled.

"You're crazy!" the Avatar cried, already stuffing his face with a dumpling.

"Yeah, yeah! I know, ok? Look, I'm going to go find her."

"BAD IDEA." His friends answered in union.

"She was REALLY upset when she left. She wanted to rip your head off. (Sokka winced.) I could feel it." Toph said, picking up a loaf of bread as she seated herself next to Aang. "Give her some time alone."

"Yeah Sokka;" the young boy agreed, chewing a chunk of mango. "You know how she is like this, just wait a bit."

"..." Hesitantly, the young warrior joined the king and his companions in picking food out of the basket and feeding it to their animal friends.

It was going to be a long day.

Breathless and running.

Needless to say, it was not an easy combination.

Katara had been sprinting through the wood for at least an hour now, stopping occasionally to wipe sweat from her forhead.

She had had enough.

Sinking to the mossy ground, she wrapped her arms around herself and shook.

Hot tears pooled in the corners of her eyes and proceeded to cascade down her wind tanned cheeks.

It was too much.

All last night, hunger had gnawed away at her stomach, causing her to moan in pain.

This morning she had made up her mind. She would rather take a guilt trip and go to the market than go one more painstaking day without food.

But now she couldn't tell if the angry emotions she felt at the moment were any better. Oh, how she wanted to hit something!

Gradually, Katara took in her surroundings and gasped. It was like a beautiful eutopia. Tree's were all around her, standing tall and proud, allowing only a few streams of sunlight through their dark branches.

"Like Zuko…." She whispered.

The gnarled trunks reminded her of his hardened exterior. The cuts on the bark represented his scar. The uplifted roots were his banishment. The soft green leaves- his ever changing heart and mind. (And hair, she thought distantly followed by a slight upturn of lips.) And the way the sun speckled through them seemed to fit his humanity. At times he could be cold and cruel, at others; warm and caring.

He could stand against the wind and only his robes would become ruffled. He was surprisingly steady at times.

"Zuko…" Katara whispered again, placing a hand on the thick trunk of a nearby tree.

_Everything is connected…._

So he can feel me right now? He can feel how I feel?….How am I Zuko? Am I happy? Mad? Upset? Can you feel….

Oh! She drew her hand away, the thought now frightening. If everything was connected…and he could hear her right now…ugh! ...And she sounded like she was confessing some kind of undying love too!

Scowling, she leaned against leafy monument. Thoughts of him were quickly becoming common. His name would craftily snake itself through her mind, though she had never actually spoken his name aloud until now. And while his previous actions still made her insides boil and clench, saying it brought a strange comfort. And it was so easy, so unbelievingly easy, to think of him as someone- anyone- besides her enemy.

And that scared her.

"Ow!" she yelped suddenly.

Looking down at her arms, Katara discovered that running through the woods had done quite a number on her.

Cuts and pricks dotted her hands, and the rips and smears of blood on her dress couldn't very well be a good sign.

Wiping her tear stained face and sighing, she stood and began dusting herself off, wincing slightly as her fingers brushed over a rather large scratch on her thigh.

A grumbling in her stomach told her that it was time to head back to camp. The hunger was back.

_Sokka has probably worried himself sick by now anyway. _

As she strode back through the clearings, Katara glanced over her shoulders and narrowed her eyes sorrowfully at the patch of forest she didn't wish to leave.

It felt like she was back in Ba Sing Se, walking from a banished prince she felt feeling for. Though, what kind of feeling she couldn't place.

He was a comfort. A sturdy wall against the harsh wind. Just like these magnificent trees. She just hoped that this beautiful ground wouldn't betray her as well.

"Zuko." She murmered softy.

_Zuko…._


	6. Nightmare

Stars Chapter five- Zutara

It was cold. So cold.

'Why?' whispered an unheard voice. 'Why?'

The sun was bright overhead, and radiated with a happy glow. The grass and tree's were a healthy green, and the sky bright and clear. Yet...

'Why is it so cold?'

Zuko found his answer.

Under him was a frozen pond, and he was lying at its center.

'Oh.'

"Oh..."

He was bemused. Sunny, warm,...cold? Frozen. He had never known these to fit together, but, like all dreams, something in the back of his mind dimly told him it wasn't real. Go On, it urged, This Isn't What You're Here For.

Freezing, the prince attempted frantically to melt the ice, but wound up with only a pair of raw frozen hands.

"What?"

Looking around, he found a small, almost unnoticeable patch of dark ice, and dragged his way across. Slipping and sliding on the cold exterior, Zuko let out a sharp yelp as his palm was caught on a jagged piece of hardened sleet. Blood stained the ice and started to burn, flaming quietly before dying back down to a low sizzle. The melted water ran like tears.

When he had finally scrambled across, his nose and cheeks were red and peeling, even though there had been no winds and the air had continued to stay warm.

Again placing his fingers on the frozen water below him, he pushed out as much heat as he could. This time he made some progress.

The dark spot began to grow as he pressed his hands to it gently, until it had spread to a good one-forth of the pond.

Suddenly a break appeared on the surface. There was a large cracking sound, and Zuko was thrown into the water.

The incredibly warm water.

Pushing his head to surface, he shook away the matted hair prickling his eyes. As he gasped for air, the prince shivered as a shadow fell over his treading form. He looked up. His uncle was standing above him glaring down dejectedly at his bewildered nephew.

Shiftlessly, the boy held up his hand, reaching.

"Help me Uncle."

When the retired general made no movement, Zuko shook his palm slightly.

"Help me." though it was more of a question than a command.

Iroh continued to stare.

"Uncle?"

Grabbing a handful of cloth, he fisted the bottom of the old mans' pants, struggling to pull himself up. His hand burned like it was on fire.

"Ah!" he pulled away sharply. The water around him began to twist and turn, whipping and whirling dangerously, dragging him under.

"UNCLE!" Zuko screamed, as he watched his relative shake his head and turn away. Turn away while he felt himself going under...under...

He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the forceful wind drying his clothes as he waited for the fatal crash to the ground.

It never came.

Instead, two warm hand pressed into his back. He opened his eyes.

There she was. Long alburn hair, flowing freely about her, wisps and strands adding softness to the gentle curves of her face. Caramel colored skin, the shell of her necklace flashing cooly against her throat.

Two beautiful blue eyes stared into his golden ones as she stroked his hair, tears streaming.

"Katara."

Zuko's breathing became heavy, and he dimly noted a horrid pain in his back. The smell of burnt flesh and blood clung thickly to the air. Though he was slightly numb, the prince could feel the hot, thick liquid dripping down his spine.

"Katara..." he repeated huskily. Oh, how his back burned. It was nearly unbearable. His hands weakly grabbed her dress, muscles clenching, nails digging into the soft cotton as the pain steadly increased.

Her jaw trembled, and she gently pushed some hair from his forehead.

Even as he felt himself slipping into darkness- such a horrifying absence of light- he could make out her quiet entreaty.

"I'm scared."

The tears continued to run down her face, leaving a glistening trail behind them as she stroked his cheek.

Taking a hand, Zuko placed it over top of hers and squeezed gently. The tiny flicker of defeat behind her eyes momentarily made him forget about the horrible stretching of his skin.

"I-I'm scared..." she whimpered again, tugging him closer to her, burying her face in his shoulder.

Zuko's vision became blurred by tears. Leaning into her tight embrace, he sighed and let them slip past his lashes.

"I know..." he whispered. "I'm scared too."

Quietly, he threaded his fingers through her own.

Katara sobbed loudly.

And all was black.

"Aaagh!"

Zuko shot up in bed; sweating and panting. Looking around, he realized he was in his room in Ba Sing Se.

Not hurt. Not dead. Not with the Avatar's friend...not with Katara.

Not yet...whispered a small voice, but it was left unnoticed.

He loved her name. It was so forgien, yet so clear. The prince had actually made the mistake of using it in a phrase a day ago, which had certainly raised Azula's suspicion. She had in fact, then asked him how he knew it, and he had replied that he knew all their names. Which was true. Aang, Sokka, Toph, and, of course, Katara. This didn't go over well with his sister however, and he was forced to explain that he had heard them yelled, or shouted, or screamed enough for the titles to stick.

Hers though...it was perfect for her element. The pronunciation reminded him of a pool of water.

Of course, besides his love for her name, Zuko still held a certain disliking for the girl. It was softer than the hate that once stood, but "fond of" was going way to far. No, she was still an enemy. An obstacle.

Which would far from explain why she was in so many of his dreams.

Blaming it on a guilty conscience, he pulled on a robe and shuffled over to the balcony over looking the palace garden.

It was beautiful he had to admit. Bridges and gates guarding it's lush media, cherry blossom petals scattered the ground. A large weeping willow sat in its center, crying over a small pond; the water sparkling in the light of the moon.

It was well into the night. Zuko vaguely remembered lying his way into bed to escape Azula's little chat. He must've been asleep for a while now. Six hours at the least. He would probably be up until the sun rose. What could he do to pass the time? He thought of going to see Uncle- he had been meaning to for a while now...but decided against it. It would only raise his sisters' growing cynicism.

...But a bit of training couldn't hurt.

Not even bothering to get dressed, he jumped over the railing and landed hard on his feet, thanking his past 5 years of training that he hadn't yelped when his ankles contracted painfully from the pressure of impact.

Wobbling slightly, he made his way to the tree and leaned against its trunk. As Zuko gazed into the moon-lit water, a surge of curiosity filled him, over powering his earlier intentions.

Dipping his fingers into the pond, he began making spiraling motions in the water.

Being a firebender, the prince had always wondered what it was like to work with the opposite element. Twisting and twirling his hands, he began practicing the moves he had seen Katara

perform so many times. If the Avatar could do it, why couldn't he? Surely it had to do with spiritual power. He had witnessed enough of that to be sure- just the word Ocean Spirit gave him

goose bumps. Assuming that was what the boy had become at the North Pole, though Spirit Monster was much more fitting.

He willed and willed the water to move. To just make the smallest ripple. This went on for 15 minutes before he got a headache and went back to swiveling his wrists, but couldn't even get that to look right.

The hands had to be nimble and sort of flow- nothing like the techniques used in firebending where one could simply punch out a fist full of flames.

'How does she do it?' he pondered. 'Her movements always seem so smooth.'

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Zuko dipped his fingers back into the chilly liquid, twitching slightly as a fish swam between his fingers.

"Trying to waterbend Zuzu?" a cold voice called from behind him, catching the prince off guard.

Jumping, he let out a surprised yelp (which he found sounded a bit to much like a squeal) and stumbled over a tree root, which resulted in his falling into the pond.

"YAAH!"

Chuckling cruelly, Azula sat on a stone bench, folding her legs in a delicate manner.

"You're so elegant."The boy cursed her silently as he climbed out of the water. The weight of the glistening element pulling heavily on his robe.

"What are you doing out here Azula?" he sputtered, ringing out his sleeves.

"I believe I could ask the same of you."

"I couldn't sleep." he glowered.

The princess raised an eyebrow. "So you came to the garden to play in the pond."

Zuko felt his cheeks growing red. "Y-yes."

"I see." she sneered. "You always were like that. I remember you once told mother you wanted to be a waterbender. You said you liked the turtleducks. You wanted to bend them out of the pond so you could hold them." his sister smiled coldly at the recollected memory. "Father punished you for it."

He gulped, remembering the consequences of his early wishes. How the flames had climbed to the ceiling...the smoke choking him. Crying to his father, to his master. How he couldn't breathe; Daddy, he couldn't breathe!

On impulse, the prince began to rub his throat; it was starting to burn.

"In any case, you need to come with me. I have a special mission for you."

Pausing in his nervous massage, the teen eyed her suspiciously. "Mission?"

Azula bent down and picked a leaf off her shoe, let it flutter to the ground, and turned to leave.

"Oh, I think you'll find it engaging."

He froze, horrified of what he would hear next.

Engaging. It was the word- the same word his father had used when he had pronounced his sons banishment. When he informed him of his ticket home.

Engaging.

His mouth was full of marbles; and suddenly he couldn't swallow. It he did he would choke. He would choke on the smoke and the air- so dry because of the hungry flames- he would choke on the glass cat eyes spilling down his throat. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe!

"Azula don't-"

"I want you to capture the Avatar."


	7. Zuko's breakaway

Stars chapter six

Zuko felt the bile rising in his throat. He felt dizzy and light headed.

No...

"No."

"Excuse me?"

They had just gone over the plan. It was so simple. So easy. So terrifying.

He lowered his gaze to the floor and swallowed. "I ca- Azula I can't do this."

She glared at him fiercely.

"And why NOT pray tell?"

"I just- it would be like starting from the beginning again."

"Oh. I see."

He recoiled. There was a poison in her tone; a deadly poison.

Standing from her newly-acquired throne, Azula walked slowly towards him, every step making him wince.

"Zuzu, Zuzu. How will you ever expect to become a great leader if you're afraid to start over again?"

"But I-"

She held up a hand. "I'm not done. Not only would it be easy, but a learning experience. You're not really helping the Avatar, and you're not really helping them win the war."

"..." he swallowed again; in atemp to force down the foul taste on his tongue.

"Besides, you would restoring your honor."

At this, his head shot up, molten eyes blazing angrily.

"What?!"

"Your honor. You want it back don't you?" the princess replied calmly as she traced her bangs.

"I have restored it! You said-"

"That you restored it yourself, not that father had. Capture the Avatar- those were the rules of the condition were they not?"

Zuko paled. His anger flared. Any minute now his rage would come boiling over. It would over flow and burn whatever it could. It would not burn Azula, he knew, but it would lower his chances of...of what? Returning to his homeland? After what he had just heard?

Yes? Yes.

...No.

Well...maybe. Zuko still had hope, though it was minimal. Those were the terms, after all. He had to capture the Avatar. That stupid little kid! His father could still take him in...whether he truly loved him or not, correct? If he turned him down after he had brought back the sought after prize, the Fire lord might be considered a horrible leader and father. Or at least more so. The oxygen flowing through his blood wasn't helping to keep him balance; he could feel his legs swaying and his fingers trembling. He had an awful headache as well. He felt his chest rising and falling with each breath, and began counting his heartbeats like he had been told to do during meditation when he got too angry. After it got to a certain point your mind was supposed to clear compeatly, empty itself of any thoughts that could distract you from maintaining peaceful bliss.

Inhale, exhale. One beat, two beats. In, out, one, two.

But...how could she do this to him? She raised such a false hope...now his plans of returning home were crushed again. He felt tears prick in the back of his good eye and turned away so Azula couldn't see.

"Zuko."

He sniffed.

"Zuko."

"What?" he heard his voice softly cracking.

"Do you accept or not?" though it wasn't as much of a question as it was a threat, the proclamation still made him feel like he had some control over the situation, and this relaxed him, if only a bit.

Zuko chewed his lip and wiped at his watering eye. "And how...exactly would I take on this mission? Another ship?"

The woman tutted. "Eww. No, no boat. Sea travel is disgusting and cheap. And surely you remember how well it always worked for you."

He grimaced, then realized she didn't fully answer his question.

"So how will I go about the plan?"

Azula grinned, and suddenly suspiciously resembled the pantherfox rug that had recently been laid before the throne.

"I take that as a yes?"

Zuko reluctantly nodded.

"Lovely." Perfect.

He didn't like how she was just dancing around the subject. How. Would. He. Find. The. Avatar?

"Hypnotism."

"What?"

"Hypnotism." Azula repeated as if it was the simplest thing in the world. The prince stared and pressed a hand to his forehead. Hypnotism. Yes, yes, he got that. He understood. What he couldn't get was how she had seemingly read his mind. Oh, great, he's related to a crazy, psychic witch. Well that would defiantly explain some things. Or maybe he was just going crazy, it was bound to happen one of these days.

"Why do I need a hypnotism?"

Azula traced her bangs again, long nails clicking together as they connected through the thick hair. "It seems the little earthbender can tell if you're lying. Quite amazing actually."

Vaguely, Zuko recalled something Katara had told him on that subject in the catacombs. It was a matter of being blind? Maybe. But...

He blinked. "How did you know tha-"

"I have my resources. How did you?"

Taking this as a question he need not answer, he returned his gaze to floor.

"We have to do this soon. Be ready in an hour." she said, strutting to the exit.

"Oh, and Zuko," the princess paused at the doorway. "Uncle will be going with you. I don't believe that will be a problem seeing as you were going to release him anyway."

He turned sharply, eyes wide. "How did you-"

"Resources." she reminded him, and slammed the door shut.

The hypnotism was long. Long and hard. But as was the wait so it evened out. It wasn't the place he remembered- it wasn't Lake Loagi- this was deep inside a mountain that ran around the outer walls of Ba Sing Se. When he wondered aloud, he was informed that the lakes chambers had been destroyed for fear of discovery. It was just as well, because Zuko hated being benenth water level, sea or lake. Water was powerful, he knew that. If there was enough of it at a certain depth the pressure could crush you and the walls around you. That was why he hardly ever went to the lower levels of his ship- what if it burst through the metals? You could be sucked under and drown. The elements' deadly, icy counterpart could freeze you to the bone, could force the air from your lungs in a matter of seconds, and make you terribly ill. It could also pierce your flesh and regester you helpless. He shivered just thinking about it.

But what really terrified him was the lack of movement. Even though the prince could swim, moving that slow somewhere you can't breathe chilled him to the bone.

Yes, water was dangerous. He could almost say he hated it. Almost.

Taking the last few painstaking steps into the grungy, dark room, Zuko felt himself trembling.

Oh shit. Why had he agreed to this?

'Because I want my honor.'

"Seat yourself here Prince Zuko." a Dai Li told him coldly, gesturing at an uncomfortable looking stone chair positioned near what he assumed was the torture- the...hypnosis device. That's right Zuko. Not painful, barbaric tool. Just a nice, civilized, mind control weapon. Happy thoughts, happy thoughts.

He paled. Self therapy: defiantly not working.

Sitting abrupt, the prince glared untrustfully at the agents as they moved in to strap him down.

"Is that really nesicary?"

"The procedure can be quite unnerving."

"Thank you for informing me." Zuko said between clinched teeth, wincing in distaste as the seats' hold on him tightened. Ugh. He felt like a caged animal.

Suddenly the devices lights flickered on.

It had begun.

Being brainwashed.

A flash.

It was a strange feeling.

Voices, muttering strange things into his head.

Pleasant...

Whispered insanities.

Soothing.

Images appearing.

Like his mind was being rinsed in cool water.

Trouble being twisted.

Discomforting.

Desires becoming warped.

Like waking up after many a day.

A headache.

Uneasy, unsettling.

Murmurs fading.

Growing questions.

No understanding.

Blank.

Empty.

Mission.

No mission.

Full.

Distantly, Zuko felt himself being pulled onto his feet.

Over the echoing pulse in his head, he could barely make out a Dai Li's harsh commands.

"Got that?" the agent asked gruffly.

Shaking his head weakly, he closed his and leaned against the grimy wall in an attempt to steady himself.

He was cold and dizzy. Where was he? Why did his mouth feel full of bitter sand?

"Nnnn..." he groaned, and crumpled to the floor.

Moving forward, a young looking Dai Li member took his arm and yanked him up. Zuko would have glared at him if it hadn't been for his horrible headache.

"Princess Azula wishes to see you Prince Zuko."

"Huh?" he shifted his gaze to the young man. He wasn't as nearly as old as the other agents-perhaps around the prince's own age- but his eyes were hard and ancient. When he blinked, the light reflected in the dull green orbs was long gone before his lids pulled down over them.

"Come."

His arms felt fuzzy, his limbs heavy, and he was incredibly weak. As he was led to the exit, a small stream of light came through a tiny crack in the rock wall, and even that stung his eyes. When they reached the outside, Zuko yelped at the blaring sun and snatched one of the Dai Li's hats off their head, weakly slapping their hand as they tried to get it back.

"You have a nose and a two eyes like everyone else;" he croaked, "get over it." but quickly turned his head and pulled the cap down lower when he saw that the agent bore an eyepatch and a grizzly scar on his cheek . He coughed.

"So...?"

It seemed as if they had been walking for hours, though Zuko knew it had only been a few minutes. The taste in his mouth had turned into something much sharper, and he very nearly gagged as it burned sourly in the back of his throat. Oh, what he would do for some water!

Though his nation had many spices and hot foods, he had never really enjoyed the burning feeling they gave his tongue, and had mostly stuck to seafood, occasionally partaking in a fire flake eating contest with his uncle. Iroh, of course, always won.

And this taste, though not hot, made him sweat and shudder with disgust. The prince tried to urge a waterskin from a Dai Li to wash away the nasty, bitter sensation, but only got a shake of the head in response.

Bastard.

he wasn't panicking and couldn't figure out why. Here he was, being led who only knows where, from a mysterious chamber inside a mountain, not even knowing why or how he got there. Freaking out would be the proper response. But getting the horrid feeling out of his mouth came first at the moment.

Zuko spit on the earth in attempt to rid himself of the foul old taste, but was unable to move his arms from the agents grasps to wipe the spittle from his lips. Some of the men noticed this and made disgusted faces as they loosened their grip and hitched their shoulders higher. They were much too high a position to slouch like this drooling vermin.

Damn you all.

"Where are you taking me?"he asked, finally finding his voice through the thick silence. He took a glance at the hatless Dai Li who pointedly looked away. "Well?"

The agent's eyes shifted to his neighbor, who in turn exhaled and nodded the ok to speak. Zuko could hear the soft whoosh of air he eyed the man sternly.

"Princess Azula does not wish us to inform you of the plan at this point." he stated before gasping sharply and jerking his head to the young leader.

The princes eyes widened to the point of bulging. "What?!"

"YOU FOOL!" the young agent shrieked. "YOU STUPID FOOL!"

"Look what you've done!"

"Azula will have your life!"

"What plan?!" Zuko screamed over the sudden uproar. "What plan?!"

With a sudden surge of fear and malice, he grabbed the man by his collar and held a fiery dagger to his throat. "What plan?"

"I-I can not say." the shaky man replied, trembling. The dagger pressed closer.

"What." Zuko gritted his teeth. "Plan?"

Burning heat reached the agent's windpipe behind his flesh as he screeched; "I CAN NOT SAY! I CAN NOT SAY!"

"WHAT PLA-" but before he could finish, a wet cloth was pressed to his nose, its stench clouding his senses.

Black.

Zuko awoke to the sound of a door slamming. He could feel his feet dragging across a smooth floor, and a painful lift under his arms.

A smell lingered around his nose and mouth and made him feel sick, though he couldn't remember where it came from. Whatever it was, he did not care for it.

What puzzled him more still, was why he was being pulled across throne room by some of the Dai Li.

He heard one of the agents rushing ahead and could faintly depict the voice of his sister.

"Took you long..."

"...apologies...mess up...needed to repeat..."

At this point his legs were shakily trying to hold themselves up. To his suprize, he was succeeding quite well. After a few minutes, the prince he managed to stand and shake his feet a little to circulate the blood once more. He gingerly put his sleepy foot back on the ground, wincing at the strong tingly feeling.

"Zuzu. What a shame."

Zuko's head jerked up to the princess sitting on the throne in front of him. An anger suddenly filled filled him, creeping through every vain and bone in his body. He growled. "Azula..."

"Such a shame, really." she shook her head, sending her sidelocks swinging violently. "Attempting to gather up a rebel army against your own family. What ever were you thinking?"

He did not question her. Why would he? It was true. He remembered searching through the town at night, looking for someone, anyone who would help him overthrow his sister. He remembered.

"And here I thought you had changed."

Zuko's eyes flashed. For a moment, a pair a icy blue eyes reflected them. Large, piercing.

"I have changed."

A smirk lit his sisters face. "I'm sure."

Without warning, a lightning bolt struck the pillar next to the prince. It cracked, sending shattered pieces of stone and plaster flying through the air, before crashing to the floor. The princewas thrown to the ground as the palace walls shook from the pillars impact. With shaky legs he pushed himself up and sent a blast of fire at Azula.

"Hah!"

Dodging the flames with a tumble roll, she shot her own heated weapon towards her brother; which he slid under. The blasts from each side became more fierce as blue and red connected again and again, sending sparks flying through the air. It would have been beautiful under different circumstances.

Jumping to his right, Zuko stumbled over a piece of broken plaster and fell, landing hard on his arm when he tried to twist his body away from a splintering stake of wood that had fallen from a beam. The taste of copper filled his mouth and spilled from his lips, but he made no move to wipe away the trickle of blood running down his chin. As he moved into his fighting stance, he became horrified to find that he couldn't shift his arm. Frantically, he tried again; a numb, cold feeling spreading down from his shoulder to his finger tips.

A blast of lightning hurtled him from any further attempts, nearly sending him through the wall in the process. His legs were still struggling in vain to stand when a chunk of marble fell from the ceiling and landed next him. Zuko stared blankly at the blackened chunk before reality took it's grip and his fingers finally found the new weapon. A brief test of weight and it was flying through the air towards Azula, who, thankfully, was signaling to the Dai Li at the moment.

She cried at out as the marble struck her leg- half in pain, the other half scorn at the fact that she had dropped her guard- and crumpled to the ground. Seeing her fall, a small smirk graced Zuko's features. For the first time in years- even though it wasn't with bending-he had gotten a blow in on his sister. It came with a certain pride.

All that pride was dropped however, when the solem agents suddenly began punching out their stone fists, and Zuko realized with a start that they had been motionless the whole fight up till now. The princess couldn't help but give a small chuckle at her brother's confuzed look as she sent out a pale blue bolt which he saw almost too late.

He may not know how to bend lightning, but he knew how to change it's course.

'Thank you Uncle.'

Extending his arm, Zuko caught the lightning between his fingers, feeling the great electricity flow through him. In, down, up, and out.

He had forgotten however, that his other limb was hanging numbly by his side.

The lightning shook his body when his limp arm refused to let it free. Such force in fact, that it jolted the arm upwards and toward a Dai Li agent before escaping and striking the man.

A blood curdling shriek could be heard from the agent as the bolt found it's victim and hit him in the stomach. The scent of burning flesh cloaked the air.

Zuko only had time for a single sharp inhale before he felt rocks slam into his chest and throw him to the floor. For a split second, he was filled with the peaceful bliss of flying; it vanished completely when his shoulder caught on a jagged piece of stone.

There was a sickening crack as a scream of agony erupted from the princes throat, echoing through the halls. Blood gushed from Zuko's shoulder, staining the polished floor tiles a dark red.

Gasping in pain, he struggled to his feet and ran to the exit, making no note of the way the Dai Li stepped away from his path.

He couldn't fight now. He had to escape. Escape Ba Sing Se. Free Uncle.

The injured prince slipped through the corridors not bothering to make heed of the servants carrying fresh laundry as he grabbed a blouse from a maid and tied it weakly around his wound.

He was getting closer.

Behind him he heard the servants screeching about blood on the floor and the Dai li shouting out orders half-heartedly.

Turning a sharp corner, Zuko found himself at the prison hold. A few hard kicks sent the rusted metal door fling off it hinges and into the wall behind it.

"Uncle!" the boy called desperately. "Uncle Iroh, where are you?"

Gritting his teeth he clutched his shoulder and waited for an answer. Only a thick silence met his ears.

"Unc-"

"Zuko!"

Whipping around, the teen found a small flickering light coming from the far end of the cell hall.

"Uncle!"

He rushed to the cell and began kicking at the door.

Iroh's plump face peered from behind a barred window and stared inquisitively. "Try heating the soles of your feet Nephew."

Zuko's eyes widened as a new wave of pain hit him in the back. He gasped and struggled to keep his balance as the pain hit him again and again, crushing the air from his lunges. He could just barely hear his uncle over the pounding in his head.

"Zuko! Run!"

The princes eyes watered when he pushed his sole deeper into the melting metal door. His breathing became a rasp and whimpered under the pain.

"Zuko, please!" Iroh begged, curling his fingers around the bars of the window.

"N-no Uncle..."

Suddenly something connected with the back of his head, sending him headfirst into the hot door.

"Zuko!"

It occurs to some when they are in such pain that they are dying, fatally injured, or delusional.

It occured to Zuko that his uncle looked like a giant tea bag. 'That's fitting...' It also occurred to him that this was remarkably funny but if he laughed he might explode like the ostrichhorse he was. That would make Katara mad because she would have to clean it up. He imagined having to clean up blood and guts and let a faint "ew" escape his lips along with a small laugh. Oops. There he goes.

He groaned, oblivious to the fight taking place around him. "I'm sorry Katara..."


	8. Blood oranges

Stars chapter seven

"Sokka! Wipe your mouth"

"Can't. No time. Must eat."

"You're getting jelly all over Appa!"

The young warrior eyed his sister with content. "I can't help it! You picked great food this time!"

"This time?" she said, placing her hands on her hips.

Nodding, he wiped his wrist across his lips, covering it in the sticky fruit preserves, before grabbing another biscuit. He then proceeded to spread jam on it with the tip of his machete.

"Besides, we can always give him a bath later." Under them, Appa gave a groan of agreement.

"Another bath? And just who is going to scrub his feet?"

Sokka grinned. Katara rolled her eyes.

"Ugh."

Shoving the bread in his mouth, Sokka reached for the food bag and pulled a strip of meat from one of the inner pockets.

"Ahh, meat," he cooed, dangling it in front of his gaping jaws. "How I've missed you!"

"Aren't you glad Sweetness brought all that food now?" Toph said, munching noisily on a fish cracker.

Deciding that she was in no position to argue with her defender, Katara discarded the name and snatched the sliver of jerky from her brothers hands.

"Hey!" he cried grabbing at the air where his lunch had been only seconds ago. "Sis, give that back!"

"It's no wonder you can eat so much, your mouth is like an endless void!" She grinned, waving the strip back and forth. "If you want it back, you'll have to agree to shampoo, condition, dry, and brush Appa's fur. It's only fair, considering you're the one getting him so messy. "

Sokka's jaw dropped. "I think you're confusing me with someone else Katara. I'm no slob." he placed a hand over his heart, mocking hurt, while the other tried to grab the meat from his sister's clutches.

"Make that a yes, and you might be able to reach your prize." the waterbender swung the jerky up over her head and placed a restraining hand her brother's shoulder. "Now do we have a deal or don't we?"

The Earth King and Aang shared a giggle over Sokka's frustrated struggle while Toph popped a grape into her wide mouth. "She's got you Snoozles."

"Mmmng!" the boy sat back and put on a scowl. "Fine. But just so you know, there's crumbs in your hair, miss 'my brother is a slob'!"

Katara pulled out pastry crumbs from her locks with a flushed face. "It was a particularly flaky danish..." was her lame reply as she threw the jerky back to Sokka.

The meat was only inches away from the warrior's greedy hands when Momo decided to intervene; grabbing the strip midair and proceeding to tear off a corner with his small, but sharp teeth.

"Chirp."

"Momo, you dirty, rotten, alpha-illerterate monkey creature, how could you" screamed Sokka, as tears of gluttony streamed down his face.

At this point, the king was doubled over laughing while Aang was vainly gasping for air; his choking smile growing bigger by the second. Bosco gave a playful growl as he gently biffed the warrior's head.

"Serves you right."

The glare sent in her direction went unnoticed by the blind little earthbender, and her smile grew even wider at her friend's aggravated cry.

"What is that supposed to mean Toph?!"

"It means you shouldn't have eaten so much; you robbed everyone else of all the good food ya know. Karma."

"Oh?" he eyed the cracker in her hand. "What about the delectable little munchie you're holding then? Looks pretty good to me." He raised an eyebrow.

Shoving it in her mouth, Toph swallowed the treat whole and grinned toothily. "What munchie?" She asked sweetly, followed by a large belch.

"Really," the waterbender proclaimed, as the Earth King stuck out his tongue in disgust. "You couldn't be any more feminine."

"Right back at 'cha Sweetness."

Katara scoffed.

"Actually, I seem to have obtained the last of the 'good food'." she sent the blind girl a sarcastic smirk as she held up two crimson colored oranges.

The water tribe boy let out a jealous gasp. "How did you get a hold of those beauties?" he asked breathlessly, marveling at the way the skin of the fruit caught I the afternoon sun.

Oranges were a rare delicacy in the South Pole and most of the Earth Kingdom- but Blood Oranges were nearly impossible to find! They were only ripe for two weeks a year, and had to be imported from the Fire Nation. The first time Sokka had had one, it had been dried from the year before, and was at the Fire Nation Day festival they had attended three months ago. Katara must have stumbled onto some sort of not-so-secret international market!

Sokka could feel his mouth water just remembering those few heavenly, citrus-filled bites...

"You got them at the market didn't you? How?!"

Katara let out a light hearted laugh, pleased at her brother's reaction. "I knew you would like them. Well, I didn't steal them if that's what you're wondering."

It was then that her eyes widened with realization, and she clapped a hand over her mouth, horrified.

Her throat seemed to close, and she took in slow, shaky breaths. It wasn't enough that his name had to invade her mind every day, but she had to start quoting him too?! A caramel colored hand fanned her face. This was getting so annoying! What's next- she'd probably start dreaming about him!

"Knock on wood." she mumbled, as her friends gave her worried looks.

"Alright, I don't need earth to tell me if something's wrong with SugarQueen."

"Are you alright Katara?" came Aang's worried squeak.

An arm draped around her shoulders, and Sokka pulled her closer. "What's wrong Tara?"

Lowering her hand, she met their gazes. "It's nothing. Really, I'm fine." she lied.

Sokka tilted her chin up and gave her a serious look. "You don't sound fine. Or look it for that matter- you're pale as a sheet."

"Thank you Sokka."

"I'm just saying."

"Maybe you should lay down Katara." the king said, setting down his biscuit. "A nap is always good when one is feeling ill."

She shook her head frantically, a lie already at her lips. "No, no, I'm fine. I just felt a little dizzy- you know, with the changing of the months and all."

When her brother tilted his head confusedly, she pouted. To hell if she was going to actually spell it out for him.

"The moon is against me this week."

His head shook, and she pushed it further.

"I'm feeling heavy."

Another shake.

"I bought extra linens at the market."

Shake.

"I have cramps."

Shrug, and then shake.

"Cycles suck."

He put his hand to her forehead.

In an act of frustration, she swatted it away and rather crudely gave him another hint.

"If I lay with anyone this week, I'll get pregnant."

Both Sokka and the Earth King paled as the waterbender's cheeks flushed from the embarrassing lie.

But dear La, boys were dense.

"Oh...right. S-sorry there sis...it's just you lost me with all the...um..."

Toph lightly punched the warrior in the arm, a smirk made apparent on her face. "Took you awhile there Snoozles. And you have a girlfriend too!"

There was a slight change of key in the fith word and Katara noted to herself to have a talk with her blind friend later.

"Sooooo...who gets the oranges?" Aang chirped nervously at her side.

"What? Oh...the oranges...right."

Right...

A copper colored hand shot into the air, wielding a machete proudly.

"As the BoomerAang's leader, I say I get first choice. Followed by Mr. Avatar of course." Sokka gave a sweeping bow to Aang.

"Sokka, you really shouldn't be standing on Appa-"

"Nonsense Aang, I won't hear of it! Of course I'll save one for you I am not a greedy hogmonkey!"

"Actually, that wasn't-"

"Ahaha! You're so modest!"

The older boy threw back his head and laughed, but stopped when Appa's toes hit a small air pocket and he quickly sat back down.

Katara rolled her eyes and held out the oranges to the Earth King and Aang.

At the sight of the extended fruit, the airbender's eyes lite up, and the king broke into a wide grin.

"Really? Thanks Katara!" the child cried, as he grabbed the food and began peeling it. "Toph, do you want some?" He asked, handing her a bright red slice.

"Katara, that's not fair!"

"Relax Sokka- and stop crying! There are more in the basket."

"Oh thank you Spirits, thank you"

As the Water Tribe boy dug through said basket, the King took his share of fruit from the his sister. "Yes, Katara, thank you so much! Bosco and I just love oranges!"

Sokka turned to his royal comrade, juice running down his chin, and simply gaped.

"Don't tell me you're going to waste that beautiful piece of heaven on a bear?" ("Sokka, you're far too descriptive of things.")

"Not waste." he said, wagging a finger. " I told you; Bosco loves them."

The teenager scratched his head. "Well yeah, but isn't he a carniv-"

"Aang, look!"

Down below the lush patches of tree's came a small, dull glint. "What is it?"

"Hmm..." Toph stroked her chin. "Hey, if you reeaallly squint, you can see it!"

So the gang peered down with interest, their faces scrunched into unbelievable looks. This went on for about a 30 seconds before Katara bopped the blind girl on the head. "Ha ha Toph."

Sokka and Aang smacked their foreheads, as the Earth Kingdoms' great ruler attempted to unstick his face from the squint- and failing miserably.

Toph bopped Katara back with a laugh. "It's not my fault you guys are gullible!" at this, Katara winced sadly. "I must have pulled this trick at least five times already. Sokka should know better than any of you" she laughed again and snorted.

"We probably should have guessed by the way you were facing the opposite direction." Aang muttered beside the girl, twirling his fingers in embarrassment.

Katara shook her head with as much vigor as she could to clear away the sudden hurtful memories. Gullible was right.

She blinked hard.

"Enough of this though."Sokka crawled up to Appa's reins and took them from the steering stick.

"Lets go down and see what it is."

The Earth King clenched his hands in the bison's fur. "No! What if it's solders?"

Turning his head back, the boy answered over his shoulder, Then we would hear them. See smoke." he waved his hand through the air. "You can pick up on firenation trails a mile away."

"Save for the time we met Jet."

"Yeah," Sokka scratched the back of his head with an embarrassed chuckle. "Save for that."

The king buried his face in Appa's back and groaned.

Pulling at the reins, the warrior gently guided the bison to rest on the forest floor, Momo chirping all the while.

One after another, the group slid from their furry friend- Sokka and the king helping Toph, Katara pulling Aang, and Bosco...well, Bosco just sat and ate his orange.

As they walked closer, a real shape became apparent; a small shack, crumbling with age, the white wash forming a powdery residue on the ground. What appeared to have once been a door was now rotting; ripped sheets of rice paper blew from the remains in the slight wind. Twigs and sticks were scattered about the dusty, coppery roof, creating a dull glow when it hit the sunlight..

"What an old color." the Earth King murmured, scratching his cheek. "That must've been what the gleam we saw was."

"Yeah...do you think anyone lives in it?" Katara asked, chewing her lip nervously.

Bandits were something they could handle, but if there were any Dai Li...

"There's someone there alright." came Toph's reply, as she kicked at the ground with her heel. "I can't tell exactly who- we're too far away. It's not the Dai li SugarQueen, so you can stop with your dancing."

Katara quit her nervous shifting and smoothed her hair out as best she could. "How do you know?"

The younger girl kicked at the ground again and spread her arms. "Not enough people. And the scary-hat guys don't travel alone or in simple pairs- at least not in what we've seen."

She steadied herself and tucked her arms by her chest. "But better keep up your stance, just in case."

The others followed suit- save the king, who bit his nails and shot nervous glances into the trees- and moved towards the hut.

Every one jumped at the loud coughing that came from inside, including Momo, who shrieked and flew back to his larger animal brothers.

Katara lessened her stance. "That sounded like a pretty congested cough. They must be sick."

Flipping her thick hair back over her shoulder, the waterbender tightened the strap on her water skin and took off to the ill-being.

Aang sighed and shared a hopeless look with the brother of his generis friend. "Has anyone ever told her she was too nice?"

Sokka shrugged tiredly. "I guess we should go help her. I just hope she isn't-"

Toph stilled. "Oh god." She stomped the ground hard as her eyes widened. "Oh no." she slapped her forehead and took off, her feet making soft snapping sounds as she ran across the earth to the old shack.

"Wait, what do you mean 'oh no'?" the watertribe warrior yelped, pushing aside a troublesome branch. "Toph!"

"Hurry up!"

"Toph! What are you doing?"

A sudden cry answered the airbender, and any question in his mind dropped as he watched Sokka turn and give him a look of horror.

Both sprinted to the source of their terror, twigs and branches snapping in their faces, snagging on their light spring clothing.

"Katara!"

Shoulders bumped painfully against the door frame as the pushed their way into the hut.

But Katara's eyes weren't on her frantic companions, but on another person, another someone- dressed in reds, golds, and blacks.

A shaggy crop of dark hair.

A pair of honeyed gold orbs- intense, staring.

And a scar. Inflamed, horrifying, and fascinating to any human nature; spreading from the left eye and pulling back over his ear.

"Zuko."

Share This/Blog It

Download

Edit Deviation

Delete Deviation

"Sokka! Wipe your mouth"

"Can't. No time. Must eat."

"You're getting jelly all over Appa!"

The young warrior eyed his sister with content. "I can't help it! You picked great food this time!"

"This time?" she said, placing her hands on her hips.

Nodding, he wiped his wrist across his lips, covering it in the sticky fruit preserves, before grabbing another biscuit. He then proceeded to spread jam on it with the tip of his machete.

"Besides, we can always give him a bath later." Under them, Appa gave a groan of agreement.

"Another bath? And just who is going to scrub his feet?"

Sokka grinned. Katara rolled her eyes.

"Ugh."

Shoving the bread in his mouth, Sokka reached for the food bag and pulled a strip of meat from one of the inner pockets.

"Ahh, meat," he cooed, dangling it in front of his gaping jaws. "How I've missed you!"

"Aren't you glad Sweetness brought all that food now?" Toph said, munching noisily on a fish cracker.

Deciding that she was in no position to argue with her defender, Katara discarded the name and snatched the sliver of jerky from her brothers hands.

"Hey!" he cried grabbing at the air where his lunch had been only seconds ago. "Sis, give that back!"

"It's no wonder you can eat so much, your mouth is like an endless void!" She grinned, waving the strip back and forth. "If you want it back, you'll have to agree to shampoo, condition, dry, and brush Appa's fur. It's only fair, considering you're the one getting him so messy. "

Sokka's jaw dropped. "I think you're confusing me with someone else Katara. I'm no slob." he placed a hand over his heart, mocking hurt, while the other tried to grab the meat from his sister's clutches.

"Make that a yes, and you might be able to reach your prize." the waterbender swung the jerky up over her head and placed a restraining hand her brother's shoulder. "Now do we have a deal or don't we?"

The Earth King and Aang shared a giggle over Sokka's frustrated struggle while Toph popped a grape into her wide mouth. "She's got you Snoozles."

"Mmmng!" the boy sat back and put on a scowl. "Fine. But just so you know, there's crumbs in your hair, miss 'my brother is a slob'!"

Katara pulled out pastry crumbs from her locks with a flushed face. "It was a particularly flaky danish..." was her lame reply as she threw the jerky back to Sokka.

The meat was only inches away from the warrior's greedy hands when Momo decided to intervene; grabbing the strip midair and proceeding to tear off a corner with his small, but sharp teeth.

"Chirp."

"Momo, you dirty, rotten, alpha-illerterate monkey creature, how could you" screamed Sokka, as tears of gluttony streamed down his face.

At this point, the king was doubled over laughing while Aang was vainly gasping for air; his choking smile growing bigger by the second. Bosco gave a playful growl as he gently biffed the warrior's head.

"Serves you right."

The glare sent in her direction went unnoticed by the blind little earthbender, and her smile grew even wider at her friend's aggravated cry.

"What is that supposed to mean Toph?!"

"It means you shouldn't have eaten so much; you robbed everyone else of all the good food ya know. Karma."

"Oh?" he eyed the cracker in her hand. "What about the delectable little munchie you're holding then? Looks pretty good to me." He raised an eyebrow.

Shoving it in her mouth, Toph swallowed the treat whole and grinned toothily. "What munchie?" She asked sweetly, followed by a large belch.

"Really," the waterbender proclaimed, as the Earth King stuck out his tongue in disgust. "You couldn't be any more feminine."

"Right back at 'cha Sweetness."

Katara scoffed.

"Actually, I seem to have obtained the last of the 'good food'." she sent the blind girl a sarcastic smirk as she held up two crimson colored oranges.

The water tribe boy let out a jealous gasp. "How did you get a hold of those beauties?" he asked breathlessly, marveling at the way the skin of the fruit caught I the afternoon sun.

Oranges were a rare delicacy in the South Pole and most of the Earth Kingdom- but Blood Oranges were nearly impossible to find! They were only ripe for two weeks a year, and had to be imported from the Fire Nation. The first time Sokka had had one, it had been dried from the year before, and was at the Fire Nation Day festival they had attended three months ago. Katara must have stumbled onto some sort of not-so-secret international market!

Sokka could feel his mouth water just remembering those few heavenly, citrus-filled bites...

"You got them at the market didn't you? How?!"

Katara let out a light hearted laugh, pleased at her brother's reaction. "I knew you would like them. Well, I didn't steal them if that's what you're wondering."

It was then that her eyes widened with realization, and she clapped a hand over her mouth, horrified.

Her throat seemed to close, and she took in slow, shaky breaths. It wasn't enough that his name had to invade her mind every day, but she had to start quoting him too?! A caramel colored hand fanned her face. This was getting so annoying! What's next- she'd probably start dreaming about him!

"Knock on wood." she mumbled, as her friends gave her worried looks.

"Alright, I don't need earth to tell me if something's wrong with SugarQueen."

"Are you alright Katara?" came Aang's worried squeak.

An arm draped around her shoulders, and Sokka pulled her closer. "What's wrong Tara?"

Lowering her hand, she met their gazes. "It's nothing. Really, I'm fine." she lied.

Sokka tilted her chin up and gave her a serious look. "You don't sound fine. Or look it for that matter- you're pale as a sheet."

"Thank you Sokka."

"I'm just saying."

"Maybe you should lay down Katara." the king said, setting down his biscuit. "A nap is always good when one is feeling ill."

She shook her head frantically, a lie already at her lips. "No, no, I'm fine. I just felt a little dizzy- you know, with the changing of the months and all."

When her brother tilted his head confusedly, she pouted. To hell if she was going to actually spell it out for him.

"The moon is against me this week."

His head shook, and she pushed it further.

"I'm feeling heavy."

Another shake.

"I bought extra linens at the market."

Shake.

"I have cramps."

Shrug, and then shake.

"Cycles suck."

He put his hand to her forehead.

In an act of frustration, she swatted it away and rather crudely gave him another hint.

"If I lay with anyone this week, I'll get pregnant."

Both Sokka and the Earth King paled as the waterbender's cheeks flushed from the embarrassing lie.

But dear La, boys were dense.

"Oh...right. S-sorry there sis...it's just you lost me with all the...um..."

Toph lightly punched the warrior in the arm, a smirk made apparent on her face. "Took you awhile there Snoozles. And you have a girlfriend too!"

There was a slight change of key in the fith word and Katara noted to herself to have a talk with her blind friend later.

"Sooooo...who gets the oranges?" Aang chirped nervously at her side.

"What? Oh...the oranges...right."

Right...

A copper colored hand shot into the air, wielding a machete proudly.

"As the BoomerAang's leader, I say I get first choice. Followed by Mr. Avatar of course." Sokka gave a sweeping bow to Aang.

"Sokka, you really shouldn't be standing on Appa-"

"Nonsense Aang, I won't hear of it! Of course I'll save one for you I am not a greedy hogmonkey!"

"Actually, that wasn't-"

"Ahaha! You're so modest!"

The older boy threw back his head and laughed, but stopped when Appa's toes hit a small air pocket and he quickly sat back down.

Katara rolled her eyes and held out the oranges to the Earth King and Aang.

At the sight of the extended fruit, the airbender's eyes lite up, and the king broke into a wide grin.

"Really? Thanks Katara!" the child cried, as he grabbed the food and began peeling it. "Toph, do you want some?" He asked, handing her a bright red slice.

"Katara, that's not fair!"

"Relax Sokka- and stop crying! There are more in the basket."

"Oh thank you Spirits, thank you"

As the Water Tribe boy dug through said basket, the King took his share of fruit from the his sister. "Yes, Katara, thank you so much! Bosco and I just love oranges!"

Sokka turned to his royal comrade, juice running down his chin, and simply gaped.

"Don't tell me you're going to waste that beautiful piece of heaven on a bear?" ("Sokka, you're far too descriptive of things.")

"Not waste." he said, wagging a finger. " I told you; Bosco loves them."

The teenager scratched his head. "Well yeah, but isn't he a carniv-"

"Aang, look!"

Down below the lush patches of tree's came a small, dull glint. "What is it?"

"Hmm..." Toph stroked her chin. "Hey, if you reeaallly squint, you can see it!"

So the gang peered down with interest, their faces scrunched into unbelievable looks. This went on for about a 30 seconds before Katara bopped the blind girl on the head. "Ha ha Toph."

Sokka and Aang smacked their foreheads, as the Earth Kingdoms' great ruler attempted to unstick his face from the squint- and failing miserably.

Toph bopped Katara back with a laugh. "It's not my fault you guys are gullible!" at this, Katara winced sadly. "I must have pulled this trick at least five times already. Sokka should know better than any of you" she laughed again and snorted.

"We probably should have guessed by the way you were facing the opposite direction." Aang muttered beside the girl, twirling his fingers in embarrassment.

Katara shook her head with as much vigor as she could to clear away the sudden hurtful memories. Gullible was right.

She blinked hard.

"Enough of this though."Sokka crawled up to Appa's reins and took them from the steering stick.

"Lets go down and see what it is."

The Earth King clenched his hands in the bison's fur. "No! What if it's solders?"

Turning his head back, the boy answered over his shoulder, Then we would hear them. See smoke." he waved his hand through the air. "You can pick up on firenation trails a mile away."

"Save for the time we met Jet."

"Yeah," Sokka scratched the back of his head with an embarrassed chuckle. "Save for that."

The king buried his face in Appa's back and groaned.

Pulling at the reins, the warrior gently guided the bison to rest on the forest floor, Momo chirping all the while.

One after another, the group slid from their furry friend- Sokka and the king helping Toph, Katara pulling Aang, and Bosco...well, Bosco just sat and ate his orange.

As they walked closer, a real shape became apparent; a small shack, crumbling with age, the white wash forming a powdery residue on the ground. What appeared to have once been a door was now rotting; ripped sheets of rice paper blew from the remains in the slight wind. Twigs and sticks were scattered about the dusty, coppery roof, creating a dull glow when it hit the sunlight..

"What an old color." the Earth King murmured, scratching his cheek. "That must've been what the gleam we saw was."

"Yeah...do you think anyone lives in it?" Katara asked, chewing her lip nervously.

Bandits were something they could handle, but if there were any Dai Li...

"There's someone there alright." came Toph's reply, as she kicked at the ground with her heel. "I can't tell exactly who- we're too far away. It's not the Dai li SugarQueen, so you can stop with your dancing."

Katara quit her nervous shifting and smoothed her hair out as best she could. "How do you know?"

The younger girl kicked at the ground again and spread her arms. "Not enough people. And the scary-hat guys don't travel alone or in simple pairs- at least not in what we've seen."

She steadied herself and tucked her arms by her chest. "But better keep up your stance, just in case."

The others followed suit- save the king, who bit his nails and shot nervous glances into the trees- and moved towards the hut.

Every one jumped at the loud coughing that came from inside, including Momo, who shrieked and flew back to his larger animal brothers.

Katara lessened her stance. "That sounded like a pretty congested cough. They must be sick."

Flipping her thick hair back over her shoulder, the waterbender tightened the strap on her water skin and took off to the ill-being.

Aang sighed and shared a hopeless look with the brother of his generis friend. "Has anyone ever told her she was too nice?"

Sokka shrugged tiredly. "I guess we should go help her. I just hope she isn't-"

Toph stilled. "Oh god." She stomped the ground hard as her eyes widened. "Oh no." she slapped her forehead and took off, her feet making soft snapping sounds as she ran across the earth to the old shack.

"Wait, what do you mean 'oh no'?" the watertribe warrior yelped, pushing aside a troublesome branch. "Toph!"

"Hurry up!"

"Toph! What are you doing?"

A sudden cry answered the airbender, and any question in his mind dropped as he watched Sokka turn and give him a look of horror.

Both sprinted to the source of their terror, twigs and branches snapping in their faces, snagging on their light spring clothing.

"Katara!"

Shoulders bumped painfully against the door frame as the pushed their way into the hut.

But Katara's eyes weren't on her frantic companions, but on another person, another someone- dressed in reds, golds, and blacks.

A shaggy crop of dark hair.

A pair of honeyed gold orbs- intense, staring.

And a scar. Inflamed, horrifying, and fascinating to any human nature; spreading from the left eye and pulling back over his ear.

"Zuko."


	9. Reunion

The scene was silent. All eyes were directed at the two bender opposites. The air was thick with suspense, and even the birds outside seemed to respect the quiet, for their singing had consiterably dulled.

Or maybe Katara was too focused on the man in front of her to notice. She certinly hadn't when the Earth King had tripped in and fallen on his face.

"Oww..." he groaned as he rubbed his nose. "I say, what is going on here?" Wincing, he gingerly picked himself off the floor. He glanced around the room, his eyes finally resting on the banished prince. "Hello. Forgive me for my awkward appearance. I am the Earth King, well, was." a sad smile formed at his lips.

At last, Zuko managed to tear his eyes away from the piercing pare of blue before him, and gave the king a slight nod of acknowledgment, but quickly turned his attention back to the waterbender. Her fists were clenched, her eyes wide. Compared to her icy orbs, his seemed to glow in warmth as they met.

Oh, how many times had she imagined how they would meet. Yet none of her fantasies were like this. In some- her earlier thoughts- they would fight violently- perhaps even bloodily. In others, they would talk; an argument here and there, but virtually it would be peaceful. He would see his mistakes almost immediately, and ask for her forgiveness. Either way, she would be on top, so of course it would all work out.

But now, as she looked at him through clouded eyes, she saw her own mistake in the jumble.

'It's Zuko.'

'Zuko, who chased us. Zuko, who lied to me with unblinking eyes. Zuko, who taunted and hurt us.

Zuko, who took my trust and ripped it to painful shreds.'

At this, she raised a trembling hand to her chest and clenched the empty oasis bottle under her shirt.

It was he who spoke first.

"You."

She stared on.

"You." he repeated, eyes widening more every second. He couldn't believe it.

There she was, the girl he had been thinking about all week, standing right in front of him. Close enough to reach for, too far away to grab.

Her eyes were swimming with different emotions; shock of course. Anger, confusion, hurt..."It's you."

Spread across the room, the others were shifting confusedly in their spots. Sokka, despite his nasty scowl and drawn machettee, had placed a restraining hand on Toph, who had lifted more than a few large rocks from the floor in attempt to protect Aang. Said airbender was glaring angrily at the prince, daring him to make a move. The Earth King, however, was sputtering and pale, eyes darting around. "What's going o-on? Do you all know this man? Is he dangerous? S-should we run? Wh-"

he was cut off by Katara's sudden words. Soft, but audible.

"Zuko..."

And suddenly all the pain came rushing back.

The room turned red before her, burning brightly. This past week she had gone over his actions and her own, and when time and the thought should have made her anger flare rapidly, she found herself numbed and ready to forgive. It must have been his name. The strange calming effect had drugged her and left her as a stupid, naive girl. But now, seeing his face...

'Zuko. Zuko.'

Katara took a step forward.

'Zuko.'

The calm was gone. Another step.

'Zuko.' And silently she laughed. Relief from a name. Haha. Zuko.

"Katara?" That was Sokka.

"Katara, don't go near him!" That was Aang.

"Sweetness?" That was Toph.

"It's you, Kata-"

WHAP

That was her hand, slapping his face.

Stumbling back from the impact, Zuko tripped on a large root protruding from the earthen floor, and crashed to the ground.

Lifting a hand to his stinging cheek, the fire prince's head began to spin.

He had never been struck before. Scarred, but not struck. He had never felt the burning sensation of weak fire.

His mind filled with wonderful insults to throw at the girl. All of them were terribly pain and would surly result in tears, but his tongue was too thick to speak. The only thing he could manage was to stare at her through tearing eyes, his mouth slightly agape.

Despite his shock however, Zuko was angry. His pale face flushed deeply and his muscles, once numb, began to twitch.

Here he was, a child of royal blood- an heir to the throne of the powerful, and fearsome Fire Nation- laying on his ass, looking up to a waterbending peasant (An ugly one, he assured himself). It was utterly humiliating.

And the longer he sat there, the more resentful he felt, until he was sure he would overboil with rage.

The fierce loathing in his eyes didn't go unnoticed.

Katara's hand was itching at her side, ready to strike him again when she saw it. All the pain, hurt, suffering, embarrassment, and hate building up in those otherwise beautiful golden orbs was overpowering. And it was all directed at her.

Terrifying and thrilling, his eyes would haunt her perhaps the rest of her life.

She felt powerful, and weak, and so very, very intimidated.

It was this fear that brought a few choice words to her lips, a hand to her cheek. "I-I'm sorry Zuko..." she stuttered, and was horrified to feel her eyes grow moist.

He scoffed. How insolent she was; kissing up to her enemy. And after all that had happened, how could she mean it?

Suddenly, to his discontent, Zuko felt his stomach drop. For after Ba Sing Se, how could she ever mean it now? But he swallowed the lump in his throat and pushed his glare further.

"No," he growled in what he hoped to be a fearsome tone, "you're not."

And he was quite saddened by her reply; "You're right." She pressed her palm to her hipflask, phobia forgotten. "You deserved it, you bastard!"

Quickly, she pulled a stream of water from the pouch and attempted to smack the prince's head with it, only for him to simply duck out of the way.

Howling in rage, Katara lunged at Zuko, forgetting all bending and turning to bitting and clawing.

He hissed as she dug her nails into his cheek, slicing into a scabbing cut. Rushing into the fight, Sokka and Aang tried to pull the two apart, managing to get a few punches on Zuko's shoulder, who howled at the impact. Toph and the Earth King shouted over the ruckus, the young earthbender sending small tremors into the rumble. At the second earthquake, Aang the Sokka were blown back against the wall.

Still intertwined in the other, Zuko and Katara hissed and spit like wild animals. The waterbender had completely lost it and had wrestled her opponent to the floor, fully intent on gouging his eyes out. The latter, on the other hand, had grabbed her mocha wrists and was growling at her as she struggled, uttering strings of words that Aang had thought could only come from Toph.

I fact, upon hearing the swears, the little blind girl began cheering him on, bobbing up and down on her heels, tiny fists pumped in the air.

"Enough!"

All turned to face a winded Iroh, standing tall in the shacks narrow doorway.

"Zuko!" he bellowed, striding over to his nephew and pulling him from the screaming heap; which was difficult, as the waterbender's fingers were still roughly entangled in his hair.

After pushing him over to a sleeping mat, the general shook his head. "What do you think you're doing, fighting the Avatar's friend?" he scolded. "You're making a bad impression for what we are going for, not to mention you're sick and wounded!"

From her place on the floor, Katara eyed the prince wearily, searching for said wounds. While she didn't find any visible, she frowned at his irregularly heaving chest. She wasn't very heavy, and he could have pushed her off this ease. Something had to be hurting him more than just his sickness.

Dimly, she felt herself being pulled to her feet.

"Thanks Aang."

"I'm Toph."

"Oh. Thanks Toph."

The room seemed to be spinning. Who was who, and where? All the blood must've rushed to her head during the fight. She pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration and leaned against a moldering wall.

She watched Zuko attempt to stand as his uncle pushed him back down.

"Lay down and try to sleep. I'll take it from here."

"But-"

"Zuko." he warned sternly.

Even through his protests, his head would nod tiredly every now and then. Finally, with a look of suspicion at the group, the boy allowed himself to be pushed against the bedroll and turned to face the wall, his breathing shallow.

When the old man was sure his nephew had nodded off, he told the gang of their story. How they had escaped from Azula and the Dai Li, how Zuko had freed him, and in return had taken a large rock to the head.

"Right near the temple. We're lucky we could treat it so quickly after our getaway, but it still needs some serious healing. His arm isn't looking much better either. He shouldn't moving it at all, let alone wrestling a young girl."

Though his tone was light when he said this, Katara felt a twinge of guilt and knew she had made a large mistake in fighting him. She could only hope she hadn't applied any more damage. "I-I'm sorry" she said softly. "I didn't know, or I wouldn't ha-"

Iroh chuckled good naturally and waved it away. "Oh, it's not your fault dear. Your reaction was quite understandable. I don't even know why he was up, but you can't blame yourself. It was no ones fault."

His warm smile made her feel better, and she gave a small smile.

"So you're not mad?"

"Of course not!" a sly grin replaced his smile and he gave his slumbering relative a smirk. "Besides that, given that you wouldn't be intent on killing me, I would have loved to be in my nephews place; with a lovely young lady atop me."

The group paled and for a moment Zuko's breathing seemed to pause, before they realized that his words were in good humor.

Katara blushed and gave a light giggle. Zuko's back twitched slightly.

Growing serious, Iroh stroked his beard and straightened his robes. "And so , it's about time I proposed my proposition. I've been considering it for a while actually, but now that Zuko has agreed to it...well..."

The small group leaned forward, pressing the old man with hopeful eyes.

"If the job is not already taken," Katara clenched her dress. "Zuko and I would love to teach the Avatar firebending."

"YES!" cried Aang as he leapt into the air, kicking out in joy. Sokka blew out a gust of air he hadn't noticed he had been holding in, and held out his hand. "It's a done deal." the old man took it and laughed when Toph hugged him from behind. "Good to have you on the team friend."

Katara let loose a relieved and light hearted laugh. Her body was slightly shaking as she wiped away a few stray tears that had escaped from the corners of her eyes.

While the Earth King was conversing with Iroh, Toph snuck over to Zuko's still form. Just as she suspected, he stiffened when she bent down. In his ear, she muttered; "Nice acting Princy Poo. I'm sure Katara thinks so too." She smirked when his heart rate sped slightly. "Welcome to the team."

Watching her blind friend carefully, Katara felt some weight lift off her shoulders. Zuko and Iroh had joined them, and everyone seemed to be getting along. So far anyway. She still had a quite few things to settle with the prince, but for now she was just happy they wouldn't have to run from them anymore.

Coming to a conclusion...

"I think things are about to get a lot better."


	10. A necklace works better

**1Looking back, I see that I have neglected my duty to add a disclaimer...therefore;**

**Disclaimer: when I look inside my pants, I see not a trouser-snake in sight, hence I could not possibly Mike and/or Bryan. And that concludes that I could not own Avatar even if I wanted to. Or could I...?**

* * *

"They should be a ways away by now. It's been four days."

"But Azula, Zuko was hurt. There was blood all over the floor." the acrobat made a face. "It was icky."

"Yes, he was injured, but not too horribly I hope?" she glared at an agent, forcing him to answer her threat laced question.

"N-no-" he paused and cleared his throat, making him sound more official. Unfortunately, it also made him sound more nervous. Not his original intention, Ty Lee figured. "No ma'am."

He must've noticed too, because his eyes widened slightly when he heard his own mouse-like squeak.

Azula's only reaction however, was narrowing her eyes in satisfaction as she traced her bangs with her nails.

"Good. That would ruin our plan."

Curiosity bubbled over.

"Um...I'm still not exactly clear. What _is_ the plan Azula?"

The princess's glare caused her to shrink back. And suddenly, she was trapped; pinned under that cold gaze, wishing she had never opened the mouth her father had said was too big. Too big, and wide, and stupid to get her a good husband. Too silly to be a mother, for she would care too much. Love too much.

But for a mother, was such a thing possible? Was it bad to love your child? Her mother had loved her, hadn't she?

And that question had gotten her slapped. Hard.

And here she was again, about to be struck for her pondering.

The thought brought tears, cold, bitter, childhood tears to her eyes. Her eyes that were too large, too innocent for the deeds she had done. Too innocent for her curvy figure. For her legs, her hips, her breasts, her lips. Her lips that were attached to her mouth. Too big, too big.

"Ty lee."

"Yes?" she swallowed. "Yes, Azula?"

"How many times have I told you of my intentions?"

"O-once Azula."

"And how many times do you think I want to repeat myself?"

"None. N-no times, Azula."

"Ty lee."

"Yes?"

"There are still some blood stains on the floor in the west wing."

"Uh..."

"Go clean them up. Ask the maids for some bleach."

Around them, the Dai Li exchanged grimaces. Though they respected and honored their new leader, it was unfit to say that she was a very compassionate person. As for the acrobat, she had at least called them by their names if she knew them. She had also found her way into the kitchen a few days ago and whipped up a few hundred tarts. When she passed them out, she made sure every agent got one. They weren't the best, but the men enjoyed every last crumb.

So needless to say, she was their favorite girl out of the three. Also needless say, they could never say it aloud.

"Azula!" Ty lee gasped, regaining some of her courage. Distantly, she wondered why she had lost it so suddenly. It wasn't like her at all. Though she could faintly recall a dream she had last night. One that involved her angry father. She shuddered. Those dreams could always have effects on her the next day. But this was just Azula being mean- again!

"I hate the sight of b-blood Azula!"

"Then you have no reason to be alive during this war."

It felt like she had been pushed in the mud and laughed at. Her eyes filled with tears and she looked about the agents, all whom seemed to be shifting anxiously. She choked back a small sob as she began to walk away from the throne, towards the hall. What a lousy day this was turning out to be.

A laughing from behind caused her to stop and stare angrily at her feet. She did not find this funny at all.

Sitting on the throne, Azula was chuckling lightly. "Oh, Ty lee." she said, covering her mouth with a pampered hand. "You should have seen your face." the princess put on a puppy dog look and broke into cruel laughter once more.

The other girl kicked at the floor, hardly amused. If this was going anywhere, she wanted her to just say it instead of making fun.

'Agni...'

"I was joking."

Ty lee's huge eyes widened as she bounded forward. "Really? Really Azula?"

"Really." and as if in promise, patted her pink friend on the shoulder. "Cleaning is a maids job, not the daughter of a nobleman. Besides," she held up her finger. "blood sisters remember?"

Off course she remembered. She remembered how the princess had cut into her soft finger with her brothers dagger six years ago. She remembered how her friend's eyes had sparkled in triumph and something that resembled bloodlust, as she watched the dark liquid escape her digit and trickle down. How she had pressed her own royal blood into the oozing pricks on her friends. And how over her slight pain and discomfort, the little acrobat had proclaimed that maybe Mai would like pink now, and she in return would get her glossy black hair. It would make her father happy, because hers was too dull. Too mousy. Too long, and could she please barrow the dagger because she wanted to cut it. To hack it all off, because...because...

"The plan? Have fun with it Ty lee, and try ti figure it out. It should be a workout for you."

Because it matched her mouth. Too big, too big.

* * *

The shoulder was gruesome sight indeed.

Black, and green, and red, and white. Black from the bruise. Green from the infection. Red from the fresh blood, glistening on the torn flesh. And white from the bone, poking through the skin.

Skin and muscle that should have been covering in, but had been torn through instead.

It was all Katara could do to keep her lunch down as she peeled away the pus covered bandages.

Zuko was asleep, much to her relief. After hours of attempting to heal him- which he stubbornly refused to let happen- she had jumped at Iroh's offer to drug his tea. Just sprinkle in a little sleeping powder, serve to an overly arrogant prince, and BAM; a simple, successful recipe for rest and cure.

Not that she liked her job. After hearing their ordeal, she had immediately accepted to heal Zuko's injuries. However, if there had been another waterbender with healing abilities around, nothing would have stopped her from giving the responsibility to them. After all, she was the one who had been trapped in that cave with him, and found that she hadn't like it one bit.

Well, maybe she had...

Just a little...

Because it was refreshing...

And he was nice to talk to...

And he really was quite handsome when you got down to it...

"Ugh!" Katara shook her head, whisking away any thoughts of the sort. Needless to say, they were not something she needed right now.

She glared at the sleeping prince. _'I still have a bone to pick with you, so you don't you forget it!'_

Returning to her work, the waterbender huffed. _Honestly Zuko, how did you get so many injuries?_ _Bruises, lumps, burns..._

Then it dawned on her. There were no cuts, no nicks- not from throwing knives anyway. There was also no trace chi blockage. Wouldn't Azula's little posse have joined in the fight too?

Katara bit her lip.

'_How odd.'_

She started when a small mumble escaped Zuko's lips. Leaning forward, she checked the boy's breathing; satisfied that it his returned to normal. A few strands of hair fell from behind the her ear and swept across the prince's cheek, causing his tense expression to mullify.

She gasped softly. He looked so serene. So peaceful. Why couldn't she have that peace as well?

Katara briefly considered brushing away the fallen strand; maybe running her fingers across his face. Instead, she replaced her tender expression with one stony and simply sat up sharply, jerking her hair with her.

Tucking it back, she ran her fingers through her locks distastefully. What a mess! Pine needles, leaves, burs, and twigs were tangled in the many knots clouding her chocolate covered tresses. What she needed was a brush. One that wouldn't take crap for anything. (As she pulled out traces of a pinecone, the idea became more of a holy fantasy) A few hair ties wouldn't be bad either. She had left all her old ones back in their apartment, along with her other clothes, and the only tie she had been wearing had been broken in the previous battle. She would have to make her own now that the markets all had their faces plastered on wanted posters. Back at the South pole, Gran gran had always made them for her, and she had recently gotten into the habit of buying the nice, more expensive kind at the market- the ones made with stretchy rubber that successfully clasped around her thick hair. But now Sokka would have to go hunting for a hide-worthy animal, skin it, sun the skin, and cut it into small strips; all for a dinky little thong. Aang wouldn't like it, but it had to be done. Otherwise it would get so tangled she would have to cut it off- a forbidden ritual in her tribe unless a family member or close friend had died.

Katara winced as a lock of hair fell again and tickled Zuko's throat. Apart from the tradition, it was defiantly worth getting a tie. Zuko couldn't stay asleep for long when her hair kept sweeping across his face, drugged tea or not. And right now, she did _not_ feel like talking to him. Their previous little cave adventure had yet to be mentioned, and both were partially glad for that. But that gap that it left between them was not to be underestimated. So far, the fire prince had been nothing but rude, and Katara's simple reply was to give him the cold shoulder. Whenever their eyes met, you could practically see sparks fly. Obviously, the girl wasn't quite ready to forgive him yet. How did that sit with the so called 'angry jerk'? So far, no one was quite sure, not even Toph. But sometimes, Iroh swore he saw hidden hurt in the boy's molten eyes when Katara glared at him. Not that he would tell anyone. Yet.

Leaning over the sleeping prince, the maiden searched for a cleaner cloth to dab away some crusted blood, when her locks finally came through with their small rebellion and tumbled from her shoulders before laying rest across Zuko's bare chest.

Throwing her hands into the air in frustration, she silently fumed, pounding on the ground with her feet. How could taking care a sleeping boy possibly be so hard?! She ground her teeth and noted how suddenly, the sun was too bright, the leaves outside to green, the shack too smelly, and Zuko's breathing far too loud! After a few calming breaths (and softly uttered curses) her common sense came into play. Well, if there were no hair ties around, she'd just have to improvise. Katara paused, fingering her mother's necklace before untying it. With one hand she clasped her volumous hair back before sliding the choker between it and her neck and retying it- carful not to snare any separate strands in the knot.

"There." she smiled at the ponytail. "You see what happens when you try to go free?" pointing at the gathered mass, she gave a small frown. "Now let this be a lesson to you. Anymore nonsense and I won't hesitate to cut you off!"

"Don't do that..."

Katara yelped at the voiced. Peering down, she set her gaze on the wounded fire prince glaring weakly up at her from under heavy lids.

"You're awake." Was her icy reply.

"Thanks to you. Your stupid little lecture woke me up." with a "hmph", Katara picked up the fallen water rag and dipped it back in the bucket.

"Who were you talking to anyways? There's no one else here."

"None of your business."

"Were you talking to your hair?" he asked, the smirk on his lips not at all friendly.

"No!" she spat hotly, a blush on her cheeks. "What on earth would make you think that?"

"Pointing to your head maybe. What else could you cut?"

"Your throat." As she rang out the cloth, a few angry icy patches began to form. Quickly, the waterbender melted them and dabbed the rag across his forehead.

"You're brutal." Zuko said calmly while he stared off into the shadowy corner.

"I'm better than you."

For a moment, the prince glared at her. Then, he closed his eyes, feeling the damp cloth against his burning skin. His throat was bothering him, and it hurt to talk; he had to swallow several times before speaking again.

"You still hate me." It was a statement.

Her fingers clenched the rag tightly, squeezing the water from its pores, making small rivers run down his face. "..."

"That's a yes I'm assuming."

"He could have died Zuko."

"But he didn't."

"But he could have!"

"He's still alive."

"Of course he is! He's the Avatar!" She cried angrily, shaking her head. "He can't just die! Not when he has a world to save!"

Zuko stared at her, amber eyes filled with unreadable emotion as the wind blew through the window. For a second, Katara thought she saw his orbs shimmer in longing, but dismissed the idea in disbelief.

"It's not that simple." he whispered softly, as if she was the village fool who needed everything explained word by word. No way in hell was he going to school her!

She disdainfully threw the small towel to the ground, where it settled into a thick layer of dust.

"No, it's not Zuko. It's not."

"Why are you so optimistic?"

"I'm not overly so!"

"The Avatar is."

"He has to be!'

"Why?!

"Because he's all the world has left!"

They were yelling now. Katara's voice booming through the hut and beyond, Zuko's, though hoarse and cracked, was loud non the less.

The water maiden had pushed herself into a corner and taken to glaring daggers at her opposite, where as he lay breathing dryly on his mat, muttering foully at the ceiling. After what seemed like hours, Katara padded softly over to the boy, washrag in hand. Dipping in back in the bucket, she asked him how his shoulder was fairing, only to be glared at. Talk about ungrateful

With a sour look at the rude firebender, Katara waterbended the dirt out of the cloth and placed it on his forehead, but he swatted it away feverishly.

"I don't need your help."

"You're sweating up a storm; you've got a fever. Let me help you get better." The words, though having a normal effect on the speaker, unnerved Zuko and he swatted her hand away again.

"You mean _heal_ me peasant? You didn't before, so why should I believe you now?"

"What?" She dropped the rag and stared at the prince in disbelief. "You think that...how dare you bring that up!" Icy blue burned into gold as Katara curled her hands into fists. "I was about to heal you when your uncle and Aang burst in! It's not my fault! We were interrupted!"

"You still could've done it! You went back on your word!"

"Hey, I never gave my _word _on anything your _highness_! If I had truly, I would have tried to find some other way to heal my best friend that _you_ tried to kill! Besides, _someone_ was a bit too preoccupied with his presence to focus on anything else!"

Zuko's glare softened as he heard her argument, several words making him flinch. Looking up under half-drawn lids, he murmured, "I didn't try to kill him..."

The shack was quiet for a few moments, the faint notes of songbirds barely audible as a warm breeze swept through the windows. The silence was gladly welcomed by Katara, who was silently going over their conversation thoughtfully. Zuko, of course, had to end the peace.

He had noticed something different about Katara the moment he woke up, but couldn't place it. Now, his molten eyes widened in realization. "Where's your neckla-" however that was as far as he got, for at that moment, said necklace decided that it's job was tiring and slipped from it's place; the heavy trinket cracking against his skull. At the thunk of the collision, the Katara looked down at the now unconscious Zuko in surprise and picked up her heirloom with a devious smile.

Hmm, she mused, hair ties were overpriced anyhow. And she liked this kind much better.

* * *

**AN: Ahahaha and there is my lame attempt of the ending of a chapter. Chapter 10 might take a little while longer to type, seeing as it's consiterably longer than the others so far.**

**Warning: story gets dark in later chapters. just telling you because...it's too late to back out now suckahs! Mwahahahahahahaha!**

**Review! I won't update until I get at 10 reviews! (please people!)**

**ZUTARA FOREVER!!! **


End file.
